in this world, we have family
by Andrea Sky
Summary: Cerita tentang mereka. /Drabble. Straight pair. RnR please/


.

.

.

Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime

Warning! Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Straight pair, dan lain-lain

Genre : Family, Friendship

Character : Random

Note : Saya membuat fic ini atas pemikiran sendiri, kalau ada kesamaan dalam bentuk apapun, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.

"this world, we have family" – Andrea Sky

.

.

.

**1. Ibu**

"Erd! Bantu merebus airnya, dong!"

"Yaa!"

"Eren, kamu bisa potong kentang, kan–oke, jangan! Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kau berubah jadi titan di gubuk ini, jadi–"

"Eh… aku merasa di diskriminasi,"

"–Eren siapkan alat makan di meja, ya! AURORO! Ya ampun–cepat gosok garpu dan pisau yang terbuat dari perak, nanti kalau tidak bersih, kau bisa dibantai korporal, tau!"

"Aku tau!"

"Gunther! Kamu sudah–oh, baiklah. Lanjutkan memotong sayurannya, ya!"

"Okee…"

Sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan masing-masing, mereka terkikik dalam hati. Sosok Petra memang seperti seorang ibu, ya. Sambil bekerja, sambil mengatur juga, dan karena itulah semua jadi terkendali dengan baik.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Keluarga<strong>

"Eren, keluarga itu apa, sih?"

Hange bertanya sembari menendang sudut-sudut bibirnya keatas.

"Eh, keluarga?" Eren menoleh antusias. Hange mengangguk. _Kalau keluarga, sudah pasti kan… RivaEren, JeanArmin, ErwinRiva, YmirChrista–melakukan xxx…_

"Keluarga; ayah, ibu, Mikasa, dan aku!"

Oh Hange merasa sungguh bejat pikirannya selama ini.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Frienemy<strong>

"JEAN BEGO!"

"BERISIK! EREN NYEBELIN!"

"Hari ini lagi-lagi bertengkar… hhh,"

Mendengar Connie, Armin hanya terkikik kecil. "Hm-mnn mau bagaimana lagi," kata Armin menimpali, "ini sudah seperti biasanya, kan?"

"Yah…" Connie mengangguk setuju, "benar juga sih,"

_-Malamnya-_

"Loh–nasinya tinggal sedikit. Siapa yang mau?" bagai malaikat yang welas asih dan mementingkan orang lain, Marco bertanya sambil memandang semua teman-temannya, dan tidak menyaplok sisa nasi itu.

"Aku!"

"Eh–mau dong, mau!"

"Maaauu!"

Dari semua orang yang ribut di ruang makan itu–terutama Sasha–hanya 2 orang yang tidak ikut bersahut-sahutan. Lantas, Marco bertanya pada mereka, "Jean, Eren, mau nasi tidak?"

"Buat Jean saja,"

"Buat Eren saja,"

Diam-diam Mikasa berpikir bahwa kedua temannya itu benar-benar sungguh kekanak-kanakkan. Cara mereka meminta maaf tidak pernah berubah dari pertama bertemu.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Target<strong>

"Aku pasti akan memusnahkan semua titan yang ada… hingga tak ada satupun yang tersisa!"

Armin tersenyum. Itu memang kalimat favorit Eren, kan, apa boleh buat, ia tidak boleh bosan dengan kalimat tersebut.

"Baguslah, Eren. Kalau itu semua itu sudah terpenuhi, mari ke dunia luar. Dimana ada lautan yang luas, gurun pasir, dan daratan yang penuh salju,"

Eren mengangguk penuh semangat.

_-Besoknya-_

"Armin, halalkan segala cara agar korporal tidak sering memukul kepalaku…"

Armin menepuk-nepuk kepala Eren prihatin. "Aku tidak mau membunuh titan kalau korporal terus menggatakku, Armin…"

"Targetmu berubah, ya…"

* * *

><p><strong>5. Kakak, Adik<strong>

"Kakak? Hm… mungkin anggota tim penyelidik. Mereka sangat hebat! Saudara? Tentu saja semua temanku yang di militeran kan!"

"Eren itu kakakku, Armin itu adikku."

"Eh? Kalau bagiku, Eren dan Mikasa bagai kedua kakakku,"

"Kakak? Mungkin Rivaille! Meski ia terlihat _unfriendly _dan ganas, tapi Rivaille cocok kok jadi seorang kakak!"

"Hm-mnn, kurasa Erd cocok jadi seorang kakak, kok! Atau Gunther!"

"Kakak... ha? Erwin? Adik, mungkin Yeager. Petra juga gak masalah, yang mana saja."

"Maruk kau Rivaille,"

"Ymir itu sebenarnya baik, hanya saja, dia, yah… begitulah… bagai kakak yang sangat usil."

"Adik, Christa, kakak, Berthold. Dia tinggi sih."

"Ha? Aku gak punya kakak. Tapi Marco kayak saudara juga, sih, sama Eren juga."

"Jean lebih cocok jadi adik. Jadi kurasa aku lebih ke kakak-nya, deh… ia bahkan tidak bisa mengatur diri sendiri, hahaha. Tapi ia cocok jadi pemimpin juga,"

"Aku dan Berthold lebih kayak saudara seumur daripada kakak adik…"

"Aku? Hm-mnn, Connie sudah kuanggap saudara seumur,"

"Sasha jadi adik lebih cocok. Meski aku juga gak cocok jadi kakak, sih,"

Pada intinya, semua berpontensi menjadi kakak adik dengan satu dan yang lainnya.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Senyum<strong>

Hari ini, wajah Sasha Braus berubah menjadi seperti koporal terkuat umat manusia. Tidak seseram itu, sih, hanya saja, ia hari ini jadi _expressionless_.

"Jean tanyain lah Jean!" Connie mengikutsertakan Jean dalam misinya; bertanya pada Sasha.

"Kenapa ngajak-ajak aku, sih..." Jean menepuk dahinya. Jean pada akhirnya menghampiri Sasha. Menepuk pundak gadis itu, "ada apa? Kau kelihatan kesal seharian ini," katanya, sekalian memberi pernyataan atas pertanyaannya.

Sasha menoleh, kemudian tersenyum girang.

Jean tersentak, bukan hanya karena gadis ini yang tersenyum, tapi karena juga Sasha yang mendekap Jean mendadak.

"Jean!"

Loh–loh?! Katanya hari ini Sasha muram–

"Sedari pagi aku mencarimu, tau!"

"Ehhhh... k–kenapa?"

Ah, ternyata orang macam Jean bisa salting juga.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin melihat Jean."

EEEH?!

Oh, ya sudahlah. Yang penting Sasha sudah tersenyum, kan?

* * *

><p><strong>7. Ramah<strong>

Annie Leonhardt itu tidak bisa ramah pada siapapun kapanpun dan dimanapun dalam situasi yang bagaimanapun.

Ya, contohnya seperti sekarang ini–

"Dimana matamu, Arlert?" alisnya menukik tajam, bola matanya yang sewarna laut yang bersih berkilat kesal.

Armin mati kutu. Ia memaksa senyum, "aaah.. ma–maaf!" ia segera menunduk, memungut beberapa buku yang berserakan akibat ulahnya yang tidak sengaja menabrak Annie.

"Bajingan, perhatikan langkahmu–"

Annie mengernyitkan alis saat sebuah buku menarik perhatiannya.

"_Tom he was a piper's son_... Mother Goose?"

Armin tersenyum, mengangkat 1 buku, "ah! Kau tau Mother Goose, ya?"

Annie mengangguk, "boleh aku meminjamnya, Armin?"

Armin mengangguk patah-patah, dan buku itu diambil Annie sambil mengucapkan terima kasih singkat.

Apa Annie baru saja menjadi jinak (baca : ramah), tadi?

* * *

><p><strong>8. Modus<strong>

Dengkuran napas yang teratur.

Ah, sudah pasti tertidur.

Dan kecupan kecil dihadiahkan Marco pada Mina.

Modus. Mentang-mentang si gadis _obsidian_ berkuncir 2 sedang tidur.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Kuat<strong>

Mikasa itu kuat. Sangat amat kuat. Saking kuatnya, Eren sampai mau nangis.

"Plis, Mikasa! Jangan menggendongku!"–_apalagi dengan _bridal style_ kayak gini!_

"Tapi dengkulmu terluka, Eren."

"Hanya lecet–serius, Mikasaaaa!"

* * *

><p><strong>10. Manja<strong>

"Petra, tolong kopi."

"Ya, korporal!"

"Erd, Auruo, kalian sudah memandikan kuda?"

"Tentu saja, korporal!"

"Empat mata sialan, dokumen."

"Panggillah aku secara normal seperti yang lainnya..."

"Berisik. Apa kau tidak bisa diam?" alis Rivaille lagi-lagi menekuk dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan. Demi apa. Kenapa pagi-pagi begini Eren harus kena damprat dari atasannya yang berupa The Human's Stronger.

"Tapi, ko–korporal... Komandan memintamu segera pergi ke ruangannya,"

"Aku tau. Tidak usah kau bilang 2 kali. Sana, keluar," ultimatum terakhir, dan Eren menghela napas sambil keluar ruangan. Korporal ini sungguh batu. Bukan hanya fisiknya batu, bahkan pikirannya. Kalau sedang tidak bisa diganggu gugat, maka tidak bisa.

Dari dalam ruangan, Petra terkikik kecil.

Rivaille mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "apa?"

"Korporal, kau tau... kau terkadang manja,"

"Ha?" dahinya berkerut lagi.

"Kau tidak memerintah kami, terlihat dari caramu berbicara. Kau meminta kami. Kopi, memandikan kuda, dokumen, dan lainnya. Kau mengandalkan kami," Petra melanjutkan, "dan setiap kali perasaanmu sedang buruk, kau melampiaskannya pada Eren. Karena hanya dia yang menurut Korporal bisa meredakan _bad mood_-mu,"

Rivaille mendengus, "dia cocok untuk ditindas,"

"Aku tau," lagi-lagi, gadis bersurai pirang _strawberry_ itu mengekeh, "makanya itu. Kami senang.. kau manja pada kami, Korporal."

–_Karena itu menunjukkan bahwa anda juga manusia, sama seperti kami._

Ingin disayang, ingin diperhatikan, ingin dianggap, begitulah sifat dasar manusia. Poin _plus_-nya, manja.

.

.

.

Jadi, ini hanyalah beberapa kisah di sebuah tempat, dengan 3 dinding sebagai pelindung utama dari para raksasa.

Di dalam lingkup tersebut, ada sebuah lingkungan kecil lagi yang tercipta, bernama kemiliteran. Dan karena satu hal dan hal lainnya, beberapa orang menjadi dekat dari yang lainnya, dan bersama-sama.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
